


what falls also rises

by katiesaygo



Series: stoned stories and tipsy tales [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: Nights like these— when the darkness seems to have no ends are the nights when she remembers Cedric the most. Nights like these are spent at the open window, face reddened by the wind, and smiles and tears both shed.





	what falls also rises

Nights like these— when the darkness seems to have no ends are the nights when she remembers Cedric the most. Nights like these are spent at the open window, face reddened by the wind, and smiles and tears both shed.

“It's been a while.”

Luna stands in the doorway washed aglow in the moonshine.

“How do you always find me.” The smile that pulls at her lips is fond, familiar and so is the warmth that blooms in her chest.

“I follow your sadness,” she states with all the casual certainty in the world as she shuffles over with the giant blanket she's brought from their bed. “It's quite tricky. Once you step inside, all the light leaves.”

Cho reaches up to cup her wife's cheek— eyes almost watering with the size of her smile.

“It always comes back.”


End file.
